1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition capable of moisturizing hair and of protecting the hair from damage. More specifically, it relates to a hair cosmetic composition having an improved hair rinse effect and an improved protection of the surface of the hair, which are obtained by improving the adsorptivity of a hair cosmetic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hair cosmetic compositions generally contain quaternary ammonium salts such as alkyl trimethyl ammonium chlorides and dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride as a component for providing flexibility and glossiness to the hair, and for preventing an electrical charge in hair, and fats and oil represented by higher alcohols can be generally formulated to strengthen the above-mentioned effects.
Conventional hair cosmetic compositions, however, do not provide completely satisfactory effects, since the adsorptivity of the quaternary ammonium salts is poor. Therefore, because the hair is now more susceptible to damage due to the growing popularity of, for example, permanent waving, hair coloring, and drying, a problem arises in that the above-mentioned conventional hair cosmetic compositions do little to prevent such damage to the hair.
In view of the above, various attempts have been made to improve the hair damage prevention effects by using, as a protective agent for the hair surface, various polymers such as cellulose type, keratin type, and vinyl type polymers in hair cosmetic compositions, but these proposed compositions still do not provide satisfactory protection against damage to the hair. This is believed to be because the polymer cannot be supplied as a fine particle dispersion, and thus the polymer particles cannot be uniformly adsorbed on the surface of the hair because the polymer acts as a flocculating agent or thickening agent.
For the above-mentioned reasons, the conventional hair cosmetic compositions could be improved by formulating therein a moisturizing agent such as polysiloxane or sodium pyrrolidone carboxylate, in addition to the above-mentioned components, for obtaining an improved finish, but a hair cosmetic composition capable of satisfactorily obtaining the required damage prevention and moisturizing effects, especially under severe conditions such as the use of a hair dryer, has not been provided.